deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Avaressa
Common Statistics''' Warning: The images and text on this page contain nudity and descriptions of sex. Race: Female Half-Fiend/Half-Human Age: 23 Height: 5’9” Weight: 122 lbs Hair: White. Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Dark red. Her eyes glow brightly when angry. Accent: Northern Moonsea Recognizable Features: Large, black leathery wings, two backwards slanting horns on her head, dark red eyes, pure white hair and completely hairless body (except her head), with dark brown tattoos on her right arm and below her midriff. Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic, Celestial, Telepathy Left or Right Handed: Right handed for most actions, but left handed for her magical abilities Deity: Graz'zt Class: Warlock Alignment: Chaotic Evil Relatives: Kindara and Margrum Avaressa (Mother and father), Syneth (Succubus, demonic bloodline provider - unknown yet to Mara) ''Base Ability Scores Strength (14): Her demonic heritage gives Mara strength greater than the average human, but as it is innate within her, she continues to look sensual, if not delicate, instead of muscular. Dexterity (16): Mara is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more seduction related, but she's also fast in combat. She also has a healthy aim when it comes to using her eldritch blasts. Constituion (14): Similar to her strength, Mara is moderate in her physical toughness, despite her sensual look. Intelligence (16): One of her greatest assets is her quick thinking mind. Mara tends to spend much time in deep, if chaotic, thought. Wisdom (14): Although thoughtful, Mara is often distracted, mostly due to sensual pleasures and the chaos of her heritage. However, she can be observant when she wishes to be. Charisma (24): Mara's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her succubus heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. ''Statistics Female Half-Fiend/Half-Human Warlock 18 CE Medium Native Outsider Init +4; Senses darkvision 60 ft. Languages Abyssal, Common AC 31 hp 161 (16 HD); fiendish resilience (1/day fast healing 2 for 2 minutes); DR 10/+1, 4/cold iron, 5/+5 Resist acid 10, cold 10, electrical 10, fire 10, sonic 5 Immunity banishment, posion SR 28 Fort +10, Ref +10, Will +34 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying, average) Melee +19/+14/+9 manticore tail (1d8+6/17-20 x2) Base Atk +12 Atk Options brimstone blast, eldritch cone, eldritch chain, energy drain, frightful blast, vitrolic blast, utterdark blast Special Actions decieve item, imbue item Combat Gear manticore tail (morningstar, increased movement, keen, manticore spikes 3/day), courtsean blade (dagger), brooch of shielding (3/day - shield), rod of menial spells (20 charges), rod of thunder and lighting (At will: CL 3 - sonic burst, 1/day: CL 20 - chain lighting) Invocations (CL 18th): Dark - dark discorporation, utterdark blast Greater - chilling tentacles, devour magic, vitrolic blast Lesser - brimstone blast, charm (DC 27), eldritch chain, see the unseen, voidsense, walk unseen, Least - beguiling influence*, dark one's own luck, frightening blast (DC 27)'' Spell-Like Abilities At will - eldritch blast 8d6 (CL 16), At will: suggestion (DC 21 - RP ability), 3/day: aura of glory - cursed, darkness, posion, 1/day: contagion, blashphemy, greater teleport, horrid wilting, summon monster XI Abilities Str 19, Dex 18, Con 20, Int 17, Wis 14, Cha 31 SQ armored mage, change shape Feats Extra Invocation I, Extra Invocation II, Extra Invocation III, Force of Personality, Leadership, Light Armor Proficency, Simple Weapon Proficency, Thrall to Demon (1/day - Gain +20 to attack for 9 seconds), Weapon Focus (Ray) Skills Bluff +33, Lore +16, Intimidate +17, Persuade +31, Sense Motive +12, Spellcraft +18, Use Magic Device +31 Carried Possessions combat gear plus belt of hill giant strength* (+2 AC, +3 strength), boots of teleportation (3/day: CL 9 - teleport), cloak of the soulwatcher* (+2 constitution, 5/day: CL 15 - cure critical wounds), deception (+4 studded leather, +2 dexterity, +7 persuade, +1 regeneration, 1/day: CL 9 - displacement), demonshield bracers* (+6 AC), holy symbol of graz'zt* (+3 AC, +1 charisma, +2 constitution, +2 strength, +4 concentration, +3 lore, +4 spellcraft, immune to banishment), golden boots of hanali (+2 AC, +3 charisma, At will: CL 5 - eagle's splendor), ioun stone* (+2 charisma), nell's ring* (+4 charisma, DR 5/+5), ring of health and mind* (+2 constitution, +1 intelligence) Alternate Form Mara can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid and can remain in that form indefinately. *'' Bonus included in the statistics above. 'General Character Information' Mara is stunningly beautiful and seductive, despite her demonic features. Indeed, these give her not only abilities to assist in seduction, but accent her beauty as well. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, although she is often quiet in this regard, letting others come to her, asserting herself if she feels the need, or something catches her interest. In battle, Mara uses her eldritch blasts to full advantage. She blasts early, and often, forgoing the use of ranged weapons. She perfers to stay behind others to let loose the full range of her abilities. She perfers these abilities over melee combat, but will join in close quarters if pressed, or to sate outbursts of demonic battle-lust. ''Appearance Foremost, Mara is extremely beautiful. Standing at 5’9”, she is tall for a woman. Her hair is a pure, stark white with streaks of silver, although she is devoid of any body hair. No mark or blemish is present on her skin, and her womanly features are incredibly alluring to the eyes. Her breasts are very large (36DD), and full tilting and swaying perfectly, while her behind is shaped with soft curves. The major signs of her demonic features are the vast, black leathery wings that unfold from her back, two brown horns that project from her silky hair, and her red eyes. Though normally her eyes are brilliant ruby, when she becomes angry or focuses intently on her demonic power, they glow brightly. Mara’s own flirtatious nature and dogma of Sharess, as well as Graz'zt, ensures she wears little, using the beauty of her body to full advantage. Her perfered colours for clothing are black and silver. However, regardless of what design she happens to be wearing at the time, she always wears some kind of loincloth, skirt or dress with no covering underneath, which reveals her womanhood if there is a strong breeze or she moves her hips seductively. The thin belt holding the loincloth has any magical implements, such as rods, wands or other such large things hang off it. However, they are always placed at the sides near her rear. This is also to ensure she's capable of being exposed at the front and behind. Although Mara wears little clothing, this doesn’t affect her ability to carry items. Almost all of her pouches are small, magical versions that can hold many times their volume. These containers and more mundane pouches can be found on the underarm and overarm portion of her armored bra, the side of her stockings, boots, and the back of her loincloth belt, just below the small of her back. Placing these containers in such out of the way places creates less obstruction in front of her bewitching form. When arrayed for battle or adventure, Mara generally wears thicker armor across her left arm and hand. Her eldrich blast ability, works only from this appendage. ''Personality Mara is in a word, seductive. Everything about her is tempting, enticing and playful. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, but she isn't shy about forcing her issues on others with her eldritch blasts. As can be expected, the succubus has an avid, almost insatiable appetite for the flesh, using this to her advantage at every opportunity. This highly sexual nature is due from a variety of sources, including her succubus bloodline and Sharessan training. Mara was the Sharessan priestess Jaina Verias's main pupil, and as such, strongly followers her mentors advice, which includes multiple relationships and unprotected sex. Although flirtaious, Mara is down to earth. She's equally at home in a highborn or modest setting. Mara mostly speaks directly from her mind and desires, but she sometimes uses elequant, long-winded sentences, a throwback from her mortal, noble upbringing. As befits her succubus heritage and Sharessan lifestyle, Mara is extremely sexual. She wears little to no clothing, and would happily walk around nude if such a thing were socially acceptable. She has several vices, but perhaps the most obvious and most strange is when it comes to her clothing. She refuses, no matter the circumstances, to cover her womahood with touching material. She believes she should always have some form of exposure, mainly to entice others, but also considers it a point of pride, confidence and power to have her most intimate parts semi-revealed. She highly respects women who can do the same, and demands those that serve her do so. Indeed, Mara seeks many cohorts and followers of all kinds. She desires to express her vanity and her power over others by ruling them, in Graz’zt’s name. The succubus does this as Graz’zt would do…using a charm and domination effects on some, persuasion on others, and force on the rest, there by encompassing all of Graz’zt’s strategies. Like the Dark Prince, Mara prefers the beautiful and the glib over the bestial and the crass, but she holds a person or a monster’s worth to her as her deciding factor, despite the importance of appearance. The demoness generally uses one of several strategies, depending on the type of follower she desires to serve her. The most important of such creatures are those she wishes to convert to Graz’zt’s worship. These individuals are usually female (but not exclusively so) and always have a beneficial skillset. Of course, these creatures are always beautiful as well, for the demoness’ sexual appetite is never sated. Mara generally prefers to use the persuasiveness of her words to ensnare a potential worshipper, though she has no issue with using her warlock charm ability if necessary. The latter is most often used to “nudge” the creature towards the Dark Prince’s worship, while her persuasiveness takes on the greatest roll. Although active and willing worshippers as listed above are greatly desired, Mara does realize the use of creatures for a short-period of time, instead of committed followers. Such creatures are often utility, performing a single or several minor functions before being abandoned. This can be as simple as a brief sexual encounter with a beautiful commoner that catches Mara’s fancy, to an ogre for needed combat muscle. Mara usually uses her charm ability these thralls. She rarely destroys the most beautiful of these temporary slaves, though would not hesitate too if necessary. The last group of Mara subjugates is large groups of creatures, a primitive tribe of humanoids a good example. She has yet to do so, but in this instance, she’d use minor charm on the leader, and force on the rest, demonstrating her demonic power to get them to do what she desired. These unfortunates would be completely expendable. Mara is slowly beginning to believe that which Valkhar has believed in her all along…that she is a sign from Graz’zt himself, her fate engineered for one of the Dark Prince’s endless, unfathomable goals. This heavily relates to her family’s past, having made a demonic warlock pact with a succubus (Syneth) in his service. Mara, being born with the pact in her soul, which caused her previous transformation into a tiefling, then even after loosing her succubus status, she has become a half-fiend, which lends support to this idea. Her supernatural abilities are from the abyss itself, this added to her demonic nature makes her a force to be reckoned with, especially now that she has fully embraced her calling and the Dark Prince. As a whole, Mara slowly changing as she becomes more used to her new demonic power and nature. It is only a matter of time before her humanity disolves, and her personality changes to reflect a full demon. ''Relationships As is fitting with her demonic, chaotic nature, Mara's opinion of people, places and how she responds to them varies wildly, from moment to moment. However, she does have several vices. Allies Valkhar: The Rak has always had an influence on Mara, ever since she stepped foot in Yulash. Always a friend, it took a long time for the demoness to find out about his true nature, and his worship of Graz’zt. Nevertheless, even when Mara refused to serve him, Valkhar always looked out for her, brought her treasures, protected her and served as a source of all things demonic. Now, as a demon that serves his lord, Mara’s friendship with Valkhar is stronger than ever. Before this time, Mara found it strange he had no desire for her physically, but accepted this. Since her demonic change, Valkhar has confessed he has always desired her, believing she has followed the destiny he knew was hers: as a favoured of Graz’zt. Now, his lusts for her abound, and she Mara can be considered his official consort, despite the demoness’ own lovers and followers. Indeed, Valkhar is the only creature Mara will ever willingly act subservient too. Klai: Klai is currently Mara’s protégé, servant and favored consort. Almost a mirror image of Mara from earlier days, this tiefling warlock hails from Thay, and has had a troubled and controlled past. Unlike most demon-touched, Klai’s fiendish origins originated from arcane magic, rather than breeding with a fiend (both methods of which are practiced by the Red Wizard’s of Thay). Nevertheless, her abilities are the same as a tiefling of fiendish heritage. Extremely sexual and subservient, it took little effort on Mara’s part to convince the woman to devote herself completely to the succubus, and an even shorter time to have her participate in a foul ritual that has her bound to the Dark Prince. Yet, Mara also admires her own desire for leadership, and has instructed her to find her more potential cultists and thralls, a task Klai has taken with great enthusiasm. Mara is guiding her warlock pact to develop towards Graz’zt’s ends, and shepherding her personality to suite her own dark whims. Markus Mortanim: Markus is a quickly advancing wizard, with goals of controling all things fiendish, not just demons. Mara quickly took an interest in him and his female elf bodyguard, realizing he would be a fine weapon to point in the direction of Graz'zt's enemies. Arrogant, intelligent and constantly thinking, Mara realizes he is an unlikely candidate (or desired) to join the ranks of her cultists, but with the right words and aid, he would be a powerful ally nontheless. He has entered an agreement with the succubus, where he will provide service and slaves to her, and she will provide the fiendish knowledge he craves. The first step has been taken, Mara helping him summon the quasit Anchu, to serve as his familiar. Anchu serves the Dark Prince, and will silently propel him down the road to damnation. Neraya (Disappeared): Neraya has always been important to Mara, but since Kyarri's demise, she has become critical to her life, especially to the remnants of her humanity. Mara see's Neraya as a special, very unique individual, one she both envies and desires. While the two are lovers, Mara considers the hin an example of purity; the ultimate innocense in a smart, skilled creature. Her persona, outlook and sense of self is someone who has experienced the world, but remains untouched by its entropy. Mara also see's Neraya as pure, because she has similar abilities - her own warlock pact, that comes from purer sources...in Neraya's case, the fey. Mara see's Neraya as she could have been in another life, and if she made other choices. Neraya's influence, by simply existing, helped Mara fight her demonic tendancies. Unforunately, Neraya was not present to assist Mara from her demonic transformation, and disappeared permanantely soon after. This sudden loss of her "anchor" caused the demon to loose the last vestiages of all that was good. Kyarri Davis (Deceased): Although Kyarri has died, she was one of the most important people in Mara's life. Once hired as a scout, Kyarri quickly became her lover, then her actual love. They were a perfect match, both highly sexual, independant, but close. Indeed, Kyarri's subtle, unintentional influences and her good nature helped keep Mara from diving deep into her demonic tendancies. Mara never thought she could love, and was very happy with Kyarri in her life. Although part of her soul lives on in Sel, Mara knows her love is forever lost to her. Zac: Neraya's love interest, Zac is a powerful and mysterious individual with strong political connections. Confident in himself, he has chauvanestic tendancies that Mara sometimes plays on. She see's a strong ally in Zac, but his duties as a lord of Highmoon and his mysterious nature make his visits rare at best. Enemies Saeryl Kethvanna: Mara's opinion of Saeryl has alwasa been low. When she was mortal, she hated the elf's arrogance at holding animal life higher than sentient life (and thus her). Saeryl's opinion of Mara is likewise low, though the demoness can't fathome why, other than her obvious demonic bloodline. Mara tolerates Saeryl for Neraya's sake, but highly dislikes her. Even after her demonic transformation, Mara attemted an olive branch which was artially accepted. The succubi's current feelings of her is she is a waste of time, and only interacts with her because of Neraya. Cerin Te'les: Once, Mara thought of the druid a creature she could be amused with. Now, because of his recent poor judgement and short-sightedness, Mara considers him a fool at best, and an outright enemey at worst. It was his actions of keeping information on the demon lord Eltab asecret that caused his subsquent release, and Mara's own trouble with Coronla. His lack of judgement has caused Mara to fiercely dislike him, and all elves in general. ''Religion Mara has had many important encounters when it comes to matters of faith. Some of it has been her own, but most the religious views of other people that have formed her opinions. Graz'zt: Mara might not have known it, but Graz'zt and his agents have influenced her all her life. Currently unknown to Mara, her succubus bloodline progenitor (that made her a tiefling, and gave her family the warlock pact) was a servant of the Dark Prince. She has had several run-ins and important meetings with those that represent Graz'zt, but only recently has she fully committed her damned, demonic soul to his service. Her consort and mentor, Valkhar, is greatly pleased by this, for he has tried to convert Mara to his worship since she arrived in the Moonsea. Although he wasn't the cause of Mara's conversion from Sharess, he is one of the factors, if not one of the catalysts. Because of her full demonic nature, Mara is far more inclined to be adamant in Graz'zt's worship than before, and now actively works to bring about his goals on Faerun. Sharess: As a former follower of Sharess, Mara has great respect for her and her worshippers. A part of her feels sad adn ashamed she turned her back on the Lady of Lust, but her demonic nature ensures such feelings of regret are fleeting. She treats Sharessans well, but attempts to corrupt suitable souls to the worship of her demonic patron. Tymora & Besheba With Kyarri's death by self-sacrifice at the hands of rivial goddesses Tymora and Besheba, Mara has become a staunch and terrible enemy of both faiths, but she holds more hatred for Tymora, who allowed Kyarri to sacrifice herself. She works to destabalize both religions when the oppourtinity presenets itself. Waukeen Mara has never had an issue with the goddess, but her devotion to Graz'zt has ensured she is an opponent to the deity and works to disrupt her followers, although its low on her list of priorities. Orcus Orcus has always been one of Graz'zt's enternal enemies, and Mara has disliked him since she became aware of his existance shortly after she realized she was a tiefling. Now that she has devoted herself to the Dark Prince, Mara's dislike has turned into white-hot hatred. The only known local followers of Orcus are the Ghoulfang Goblins in the Golbin Forest of Maiden's Loss. Mara has devestated their lair several times, but the goblins rapidly caused her to hire adventurers to cull their numbers. Demogorgon As with Orcus, Mara is an opponent of Graz'zt's chief demonic rival. Thankfull, the Moonsea seems devoid of his followers...at least for now. Eltab When this might demon lord's name is spoken, the succubi's teeth gebin to grind. She holds much hatred for Eltab and his one time succubus minion, Coronla. Having been possessed and almost destroyed by her (despite the fact Mara's demonic status was because of Coronla's essence) at Eltab's will, the demoness does all she can to lay him and his followers low. The fact Eltab is a sworn enemy of the Dark Prince makes this far easier. Lords of the Nine (Devils) Mara rarely distinguishes between the various dukes of hell, and considers them and their followers blood enemies, as all demons do. She knows of several local devil-worshippers, and works silently to foil their plans. ''Background Mara was born in the year 1353, in the northern moonsea city of Melvaunt, the daughter of upper-middle class merchant nobles. Her father, the owner of Avaressa Holdings (which included two smithy's and two metal working shops), had hoped for more children, but Mara was an only child. Her parents, although only minor nobles, perscribed to an elegant and very rigid "proper" lifestyle and manners normally reserved for the true, influencial nobles of the city. Margrum, Mara's father, was always trying to improve his faimly's influence within Melvaunt. As with every merchant and noble within the city, the Avaressa's devoted their loyalty to one of the main (and rival) ruling family cartels of Melvaunt. In Margrum's case, it was th einfluencial Bruil family. Through his business, and the support of the Bruil's, Margrum's influence would increase with each year, but not nearly at the pace he would have liked. Mara was raised by her stern, aristoratic parents and their hired tutors. As a child, Mara followed these teachings as she was suppose too. Always stunningly beautiful, she sported her pure white hair even at the youngest of ages. When she entered puberty, her beauty became far more apparent and stunning. Her womanly features developed quickly, but unlike most humans, Mara did not develop a single body hair. This, in combination with her slightly pointed ears led her parents to wonder if there was any elf blood in the family line. In addition to her appearance changing, as all human's do through adolencense, Mara's mind underwent its development. She became unruly and rebellious, slowly at first, but it soon went out of control. This was the emergence of her demon-blood's chaotic element. She heavily chaffed against the stern, stoggy, "proper" behaviour her parents were so accustomed too, and instead chose to do whatever she wanted. Riding along with this rebellious nature was Mara's sexuality. Like her perfect body, Mara's desire for and knowledge of sex grew fast, both thanks to the hidden succubus blood in her viens. Her daliences with boys, and then girls, caused her parents no end of anger and frustration. However, the most disturbing change Mara went through was the voices in her head. Although at first she didn't understand them, over time she became used to the harsh tones running through her mind when she became angered or thought negatively. This was the emergence of the abyssal language, that, in time, Mara understood. She kept it to herself, however, not knowing what it was. It was during her late teenage years, Mara met her best friend, Alamire Eland. Alamire was a "low station" citizen of Melvaunt, born to a simple commoner family. Beautiful and sincere, Mara took and instant liking to her, but her parents were highly disapproving. They desired Mara to be the courtly, high-class lady her heritage demanded, and they were already aggrivated by Mara's chaotic behaviour. While they tolerated Mara's sexual daliances in this manner, since even one as sexualized as Mara mostly kept such things brief (although unknown to them, Alamire was a sexual partner as much as a friend), having their daughter constantly seen with Alamire would, and did have negative consequences for the family's alliances, especially when Alamire decided to join the local festhall of Sharess as an aspiring priestess. As the two friends were largely inseperable, and the religious views of the clergy of Sharess easily coinsided with Mara's sexual and hedonistic nature, she joined her friend as an aspiring priestess at the age of 19. Soon, nobles took notice, and the nickmake "Avaressa the Whore" began circulating in the upper circles of the city, especially with the Bruil family. When this reached Margrum's ears, he had had enough. Supported by his wife, her father gave Mara an ultimatium...renounce her friendship with Alamire and withdraw from the faith of Sharess, or forever be banished from the fmaily, its wealth and holdings. For Mara, it was an easy choice. With a joyous smile, she told her parents what she thought of their stotic nature, and left them and her noble life behind. This was the last Mara had spoken with or seen her family. Mara took only a few belongings, and along with Alamire, moved into the festhall's rooms. The two friends shared a bedroom, and their training as priestess began. While Alamire easily took to divine magic, Mara was unable to master it at all. Both Mara and Alamire were guided by Jaina Verias, the second-highest priestess in the festhall. Mara was not bothered by her inability to join the clergy, and simply focused on the teachings of Sharess as a layworshipper...and she surmised she would have more time to devote to the application of pure pleasure. She did, and quickly became the favorite girl in the hall. Although not a priestess, she became a strong pupil of Jaina, who influenced some of the traits Mara has today. The church of Sharess has little organization, each priest of priestess teaching the aspects of pleasure they so enjoy. Through Jaina, Mara and Alamire learned the joys of many relationships, including sexual ones with Jaina herself, the difference between sex and love, and unprotected sex being the strongest avenue to sexual pleasure. Even though Mara had rejected her family's noble heritage, she kept several mannerisms that made her distinct among the festhall girls. She carried herself tall and dignified, with her casual, inate stances of seduction, but her most noticeable trait was her habit of never wearing pants of any kind. As a young girl, Mara's aristoractic mother tought her "proper" women only wear dresses or skirts. While Mara scoffed at this reasoning, she greatly valued the comfort of runrestrictive, dangling cloth. When her sexuality bloomed, Mara understood the value of exposing more of her curvaious body, and this resulted in short dresses, skirts or loincloths with the bold removal of her undergarments. She immensely enjoyed tantalizing men, and interested women with glances of her most intimate parts, and in time, detested any form of touching cloth to this area. When Mara jonied the festhall, this preference quickly became evident, and she took much delight in the whispered and not so whispered conversations about her exposure. It also elevated her status in the festhall, visitors and customers hoping to catch a glimpse of the hall's most beautiful woman's sexuality. A few months after settling with the Sharessans, Mara's warlock abilities started to surface. She was 20 when she accidently fired her first eldritch blast, when pointing at a painthing win the festhall's entrance with her left hand. The magical ray shot forth from her body, surprising everyone who was nearby, especially Mara. No one was hurt, but the painting was destroyed. Surprised and excited, Mara asked Jaina to divine information about this magic, and her mentor could only tell her it was arcane in nature. It took only a few days for Mara to realize she could only produce the magic from her left hand, and only a week more to control the weave at her finger tips, but she was still left with dozens of questions. She went to the wizard Jovian Harkin, a moderate wizard of the city. A kind man, Jovian could nonetheless not tell were her abilities had come from, but confirmed she was neither a sorceress or a wizardess. Although Mara was left with many questions, she mostly but these aside and revealed in her newfound abilities. Both Mara and Alamire, who had now become a trained, if novice priestess, decided to try their abilities with adventuring, during their offtime from the festhall. Alamire's healing and Mara's arcane punch were welcome additions to many adventuring bands exploring the great gray land of Thar, outside Levaunt's northern gate. Together, Mara and Alamire had several adventures typical to those starting such explorations, fighting goblins, orcs and finding small amounts of treasure. Mara's abilities grew slowly at first, simply because her adventures were infrequent, her life in the festhall taking the majority of her time. Mara's life remained generally the same until she and Alamire were captured and raped by two dockworkers from Melvaunt's harbour district. One human and a half-orc, they captured the women as they left a consort sponsored by the hall during the night. Although Mara possessed her inate eldritch blasts, she chose to allow the act to happen, surmising she would get the carnal pleasure she so enjoyed. Mara indeed took pleasure out of the horrid act, but not only out of her own violation, but Alamire's as well. This was one of the first major occurances of Mara's demon side becoming evident in her personality. When the act was finished, Mara used her arcane power to kill the thugs, lied to Alamire about her reasoning for not using it before, and then returned with her friend to the festhall. Under Mara's instruction, neither her or Alamire spoke of the incident to anyone. As months passed, Mara began adventuring more, using her demon-gifted abilities frequently and liberally. Her eldritch blasts became more powerful, and she was able to tap into her then uknown succubus heritage to beguile and influence others easier, event though her soft curves and talented tongue made her manipulative already. Recently, with the exessive use of her demon powers, Mara went through a surprising change that makes her who she is today. At 23, and while sleeping in the room she shared with Alamire, Mara awoke screaming in intense pain. Her eyes burned, and her head and back felt as if they were tearing apart...and they were. As Alamire retrieved Jaina to help Mara, blood began streaming from her eyes, white hair and smooth back. On her hands and knees screaming, two brown horns projected from her head, her eyes turned the colour of her dripping blood, and two large, black leathery wings burst with gore from her back. Crippled from the pain and bloodloss, Mara fell unconcious. When she awoke almost a day later, Mara found her wounds healed by the priestesses. She was strapped securely into her bed, unable to move. Jaina asked her questions, the most obvious being what had happened to her. The clergy of the festhall were distrubed at the fiendish traits she now possessed, truth spells and divinations being cast to detect any falsehoods or glimpses into answers. The former showed Mara was not lying, she really did not know what happened, and the latter revealed nothing useful. Two days after her transformation, Mara's straps were released, and she was confined to her room. There, Mara brooded as she tried to come to grips with the changes that had befallen her. Looking at herself in the mirror, Mara was relevaed her beauty and womanly features remained unchanged. Indeed, she very quickly thought the fiendish features made her even more beautiful. However, just a tenday after her transformation, a visitor to the festhall entered the private quarters for a peek at the women, and he saw Mara. He quickly informed the city guard about the findish presence, and Mara instantly became hunted. Knowing she would become a wizard's experiment, a top-priced slave or even killed, Jaina and Alamire urged Mara out of the city. Using Mara' sfunds, Alamire visited Jovian, purchasing several vials of alter self for Mara to use in her escape. Taking on another form, carying what she could of her belongings, and the well-wishes of her friends, Mara made her way south by caravan to the city of Yulash, where it was rumored the unique and strange were common place. Putting Melvaunt behind her, Mara began her path as most tieflings do...alone. ''Accomplishments The following is a list of Mara's accomplishments or major events in her life, since she arrived in the Moonsea. After Mara gained her fiendish traits, she left the persecution of Melvaunt and arrived in Yulash, which was known at the time for its tolerance of strange creatures. As her fiendish features were the ready explanation for her warlock abilities, Mara spent much time and energy to find her demon ancestor. Through many trials and tribulations, she learned she had a succubus forbearer, and vowed to find her, to learn more about her warlock abilities and demonic lineage. She was assisted in this endeavor by the mage Valkhar Sevarious, who had an interest in Mara since he first met her. Although Mara did not know at the time he was a Rak, or a servant of Graz’zt, she valued his advice about demons, and he became her tutor and advisor about all things demonic. The two of them worked with the scholar Kain of the Yulash Hall of Records to create a copy of a Black Scroll of Ahm that Mara acquired from the gnolls in a ruined fort near the city. Together, the three of them tricked a group of adventurers into slaying a Balor, who’s skin was necessary to transcribe the scroll’s information on. Valkhar also told her about Graz’zt as time went on, but Mara was hesitant to devote herself to a demon. Inbetween her frequent quests for demonic knowledge, Mara became an agent of the powerful and influencial Yulash council member Grigory Zarakeen. Though she was officially employed at his casino in the slum district, Mara saw little work in either in the casino or outside of it, due to Grigory’s highly chaotic nature. She was involved in many plots, as varied as they were powerful, but none of them were ever brought to fruition, again, due to Grigory’s constantly shifting set of priorities. It was also around this time that Mara fell in love with Kyarri Davis, a beautiful soul knife who was as sexual as Mara was. Kyarri’s interactions with Mara lowered her drive for abyssal knowledge, as their relationship blossomed, though she never gave it up. Mara’s quest for demonic information took two steps forward, and perhaps two equal steps back, with her relationship with “the Hooded Man”, and unknown but powerful figure of demonic lore. She worked willingly with this mysterious master of demons to return his lost books to him. This lasted for several months, though Mara’s reward for her diligence was a set of bracers without demonic properties, so the demoness never assisted him again. His lack of deliverance is also what put her into contact with the succubus Coronla later on in her search for abyssal lore. She entered a compact with the succubus, which promised that she could help find Mara’s succubus progenitor. In doing so, Coronla was bound to Mara in magical tattoo’s that covered her right arm and below her mid drift. She was given powerful bonuses by the succubus, and could communicate with her telepathically, in which Coronla revealed she served the demon lord Eltab. Valkhar warned her not to enter this agreement, but Mara ignored his advice, for Coronla could deliver to her the power she craved, while Valkhar had yet to live up to his own promises of giving Mara equal power. Shortly after her interactions with the Hooded Man, Mara was taken to the Abyss unwillingly several times by forces she never fully understood. She was made to wander around the diseased, festering 143rd layer, before being randomly returned to the material plane. On another such visit, she encountered the lich Zhengyi, whom identified himself as lich of Graz’zt, asking for her help to defeat two powerful demons, Nell and Maru, in order to curry Graz’zt’s favor. Mara agreed, and with Valkhar’s help, managed to defeat the two minor abyssal lords and bind them to their service with their true names. Mara was able to obtain two powerful demonic items, Nell’s Ring and her summoning stone. The ring grants heavy damage reduction, as well as a high increase in charisma, while the stone allows one to summon hordes of minor demons. Mara was also able to infuse herself with some of Maru’s essence, which permanently increased her constitution. During her interrogation of the demons, Valkhar and Mara found that Zhengyi was an agent of Orcus, and before they could turn their new demonic allies upon him, they were returned to the material plane. Not long after her return to Faerun, Mara unwillingly participated in battling the orc invasion of Yulash. Her distain for the city was well known by this period, since Yulash had decreed all “strange” creatures had to hide their otherwordly features, a practice Mara highly detested. Yet, orcs invaded the city, and along with a well-planned uprising from the city’s half-orc militia, Yulash was thrown into perpetual chaos. However, Mara fought for her own reasons, rather than the safety of the city. Indeed, she used her eldritch blasts to damage the council tower purposely, hoping to kill the Yulash leadership in the chaos of the battle, though she only succeeded in causing minor damage to the structure. Mara’s relationship with Kyarri continued to unfold, and she also began a positive relationship with the fey-powered warlock Neraya, a beautiful halfling. Neraya’s influence on Mara was heavy, and she slowly began moving away from her demonic tendancies, though she never fully abandoned them. Despite these relationships, she, she aided Valkhar in defeating a coven of succubi and incubi in a local harpy nest, converting the soul succubus survivor to Graz’zt’s worship. Mara also gained two human followers from the exchange. It was at this time that Mara was growing dissatisfied with her relationship with Coronla, who had not lived up to her bargain in assisting to find her demonic ancestor. Indeed, Coronla disappeared from the binding that she willingly participated in, leaving Mara entirely. Desperate to get the power back that Coronla had granted her, she traveled to the caves of the minotaurs of the Dark Horn tribe, where to her horror, she encountered the demon lord Eltab, along with Coronla and Cerin Tel’es and his elven entourage. Mara tried to get Cerin to end his fighting, for she knew enough that Eltab was manipulating them all, in order to be released from his prison. The elves did not listen, and they unwittingly freed Eltab from his binds. Mara fought Coronla’s physical form and destroyed her, and felt the succubi’s power return to her in her death throws. However, this was not the end of the demon. A short time later, Mara learned that Coronla’s essence still existed in the tattoo’s that had originally bound the demon to her, and she was possessed by the fiend. Coronla worked Eltab’s agenda through Mara for a short time, before Mara was able to defeat her in a battle of the mind. Upon destruction of Coronla’s mental form, Mara absorbed the last of the fiend’s demonic essence, that transformed her into a succubus herself, albeit, a rather unique one. She gained Coronla’s knowledge, as well as a large understanding of Eltab’s plans. Before she could act against him, the demon lord assaulted Yulash and a nearby Zhentarim army with a force of demons, but Eltab was defeated and banished before he could do perpetual harm. Although Mara’s newfound demonic power pleased her to no end, she abandoned her search for her demon progenitor and was weary about Eltab and the remains of Coronla. She knew through the succubi’s knowledge that Eltab was not banished to the Abyss, but simply to a demoncyst somewhere in Faerun. Furthermore, she didn’t entirely trust that Coronla was completely destroyed…for she thought this before and this mistake almost destroyed her. To give her a measure of succor and security…as well as increased power, she finally devoted herself fully to Graz’zt, an act that positively increased her relationship with Valkhar tenfold. She might have been able to fight this new nature had her two lovers, Kyarri and Neraya, had not been killed. Their loss took a heavy toll on Mara, who’s remaining humanity had clung to the women as a hope to turn her from her dark ways. With their deaths, the vestiges of anything good within her disappeared. As a succubus, Mara found herself far more chaotic and power-hungry than ever before, and turned these energies into pleasing her new lord. She began to set up the foundations of a cult to the Dark Prince, using her charm to recruit skillful and beautiful women into his fold. The demoness has continued this for several months, consolidating her power and hold over her thralls, while quietly searching for more. Occassionaly, she leaves her home at the Moonsea Palace to visit Yulash for news outside her velvet walls, as well as conducting the infrequent search for more magical power or wealth to aid her growing cult. On such a return trip to Yulash, she counted herself extremely lucky to witness the end of High Councilor Berry, the ruler of Yulash, whom the succubus has hated with white hot passion. Despite this power-gap, her dislike of Yulash was great enough to keep her away from the city, and continue to focus on creating her cult and strengthening the loyalty of her followers. Recently, with the blasphmous summoning of Orcus, Prince of the Undead, Mara is turning her resources over to his and his follower's destruction. As she prepared, whe was summoned to the Abyss by some of the Dark Prince's agents, who branded her as "polluted" with the essence of Eltab. After persuasion and intimidation, Mara found that Graz'zt intended to remove from Mara the essence of Coronla that made her a succubus. Although hesitant, she followed through with the command, and in a ritual unknown to her, the last vestigages of Coronla were destroyed forever. When she awoke, Mara had lost her coveted demonic status...but still came out strong, regaining some of her mortality as a half-fiend. Both upset and relieved at this new change, she has distracted herself with focusing her attention on Orcus' destruction. ''Fiendish Traits Mara has gone through a few demonic transformations in a relatively short period of time. The first was when she gained her warlock abilities in her teenage years. At this time, she had no fiendish features, and thought herself fully human. After learning to control the demonic, eldritch energies, and using them quite liberally, this trigged her dormant tiefling heritage to manifest itself, by growing wings, horns and altering her eyes (as well as the other tiefling features). Then, Mara absorbed the essence of the succubus Coronla, turning into a succubus herself. However, most recently, the demonic status she obtained was revoked by Graz'zt, his minions extracting it from her, claiming she was "unclean" and corrupted by Eltab. Only by having it removed, was she to stay in Graz'zt's favor. Perhaps the most important unique trait and difference is her mind. All tana’ri are formed from the souls of chaotic evil mortals that enter the abyss at death, but almost all forget their mortal lives upon their demonic journey. Since Mara was not created in the abyss, but through the absorption of fiendish essence while on the material plane, she has kept her mortal memories and personality. Her new fiendish nature is intensely strong however, and it may be only a matter of time before it takes her over completely. For now, Mara has the best of both the demonic, and the mortal. Half-Fiend Traits These traits are the most notable that her demonic bloodline bestows upon her. Shapeshifting: One of the gifts of her succubus nature, Mara can assume the form of any small or medium-sized humanoid, and can remain in the form indefinately. This includes switching genders. However, it is important to note Mara rarely uses this ability. First and foremost, she desires to keep her new succubus nature a secret, and since far too many adventurers have the use of true sight, she only uses her alternate form when necessary, perfering to have people believe she is still a tiefling. Mara also finds other forms distasteful, since she's proud of her own body, and thus tends to change her shape when there is significant gain involved. Spell-Like Abilities: Like most half-fiends, Mara is capable of producing several spell-like abilities to aid them in their demonic endevours. Wings: Mara grew large, leathery black wings, during her initial transformation into a tiefling, and has kept them through her succubus transformation. Their wingspawn is about eleven feet, three feet longer than before. She can manipulate her wings to a very fine extent, similar to a prehensile tail. Because of this, when not flying, Mara generally keeps them folded behind her, with the tips of the wing claws connecting under her neck, making her wings look like a great, dark cape trailing behind her. Eyes: The last physical feature of her transformation, her eyes, which were green before, are now blood red in colour, and glow slightly in the dark. They grant her darkvision, allowing her to see better than regular humans. Horns: Two small, brown horns gew during her tiefling transformation. They angle backwards, and have remained the same. Hair: Mara's stark-white hair is thanks to her succubus blood. It emulates the white hair of Syneth, her succubus progenitor. In contrast, the rest of Mara's body is completely devoid of hair, similar to elves, and this too is a trait of her succubus blood. Skin: All succubi are incredibly soft and silky to the touch, and Mara has this feature as well. Touching her skin is like pure silk. She tends to be naturally resistant to blemishing. Figure: Also present from her demon nature is her incredibly beautiful and alluring figure. Every curve is in the right place, excentuated and intising. Her large chest, the shape of her legs, womanhood and other features are all perfectly in proportion with one another. Ears: Although she possess no elven blood, Mara's ear's are slightly elgonated in the elven fashion. Syneth's ears in her natural form are like this, a feature which Mara has gained. This did not change when she became a full demon. Natural Seduction: Ever since she entered puberty, Mara has had a natural flare for seduction and sexual knowledge. Where most learn these skills from experience, Mara has had the benefit of them simply being natural to her, but her human blood allows her to learn and adapt as well. Warlock Traits Although many, these traits are from the warlock pact running through Mara's veins, thanks to the deals and bargins made by her mortal ancestors. Eldritch Blast: The primary ability the inherited warlock pact grants her, the eldritch blasts tap into the abyssal magic infusing her soul. She is capable of producing several different types of eldritch essenses. * Eldritch Chain: A variation of her standard blast, the chain can bounce and hit as many as three seperate targets, using whatever eldritch essence she desires. * Brimstone Blast: This blast is abyssal fire directly from the abyss itself. Red hot and appearing as a line of orange fire, the blast does fire damage, and if the target fails a reflex save, they catch on fire and burn for up to four rounds. * Frightening Blast: An extremely useful eldritch essence, the frightening blast causes those hit by it, if they fail a will save, to be shaken and flee for one round. Mara uses this blast on weak-willed foes, and sends them running into her tentacles, or keeps blasting them until they fall. * Vitrolic Blast: Unquestionably Mara's most potent eldritch essence, the vitrolic blast is pure abyssal acid, which can eat through armor, flesh and stone alike. Similar to the brimstone blast, those caught in the blast take 2d6 acid damage for four rounds. In addition, the blast completely igores spell resistance. Invocations: Similar to her Eldritch Blasts, her invocations are spell-like abilities she can use unlimited times per day. All derive from the abyss itself, connected to the weave only on the base sense that all magic must, but its source is distinctly seperate. * Dark Discorporation: Mara's most powerful invocation, at will she can turn herself into a swarm of bat-like shadows of diminutive size. She has perfect manuverability in flight, and can fit through very tiny spaces. Mara is also immune to many spells and most damage in this form. She can remain in the form for up to 24 hours, and dismiss it as a standard action. * Chilling Tentacles: A greater invocation, chilling tentacles works similar to an evard's black tentacle spell, but is far more deadly and easily controlled. When cast at the ground, masses of dark, jet black and smooth tentacles errupt from the ground, be it stone, dirt, grass or other surface. The tips are very small and thin, but the majority of the tentacle is long and extremely tough. The tentacles themselves wrap around the limbs of those caught within, hindering their movement. While the tentacles don't constrict, they are icy cold to the touch, doing 2d6 cold damage. In battle, Mara's favorite tactic is casting two tentacle invocations infront of her while invisible, then luring her targets close with an eldritch blast. If entangled, she continues to blast at them with her frightening blast eldritch essence, which often forces them further into the tentacles. Mara can also control the tentacles more directly, but it takes much concentration to do so. In this manner, several tentacles can uncoil from her left hand, which she can use for finer manipulation. She usually does so for sexual and pleasureable purposes, and can supress the cold effect when doing so. * Walk Unseen: With this invocation, Mara can turn herself invisible at will, and dimiss it again as a free action. When the invocation is cast, dark shadows with the faces of demons swirl around her, before she disappears. Mara can remain invisible for 24 hours. * Charm: Undoutably part of her succubus heritage, Mara's charm ability is incredibly powerful. With a look and a gesture, she can mentally dominate any creature, be it animal, humanoid or dragon. Mara can only have one such creature charmed at any one time, and the domination effect lasts for one day per invoker level (16 days). The charmed target usually is very favorable of Mara during its domination, regardless of any previous feelings or affiliation. Mara most often uses the ability in combat, controlling the most powerful advesary to fight against his or her former allies. She also uses it to take information out of others, and she often charms beautiful women, using them sexually before disgarding them. * Beguiling Influence: Also part of her succubus lineage, this invocation makes Mara far more persuasive, and her body language more inticing. There is no outward affect seen on her, other than people constantly paying attention to her words and looks. * See the Unseen: By tapping into abyssal magic from her warlock pact, Mara can see invisible creatures at will. She always has this effect going at all times. * Devour Magic: The abyss always hungers, be it in the demon's it creates, or the effect of its magic. WIth a simple gesture, Mara can dispel powerful magic. Each magical ability thus devoured gives her temporary hit points. * Dark One's Own Will: Calling on the power of the Abyss though Graz'zt himself, Mara can greatly increase one of her saving throws, the increase the same as her charisma modifier. She usually uses this blessing for her will save, and always keeps the effect going. Elemental Resistances: Mara is naturally resistant to cold, fire and electricity, and recently unlocked more of her fiendish heritage to gain resistance to acid and sonic energy. All of these resistances absorb five damage. In addition, because of Mara's cold resistance, she is capable of moving around the chilly moonsea, despite the weather (in lore, cold resistance 3 is needed to offset the weather conditions.) Thus, she can wear far more revealing clothing then most can, and not feel any ill-effects. Damage Reduction: Thanks to the warlock pact running through her veins, Mara has innate damage reduction. She rarely scars and is capable of ignoring a small amount of damage from physical sources. Fast Healing: Another boon from her warlock abilities, Mara can enter a state of fast healing once per day, that regenerates two points of damage every round for two minutes. This healing helps Mara stay beautiful, for she'll often use it when the day is over, the healing removing any scars or bruises she might have suffered that day. As a small downside, the healing also closes up her piercings, should she have her earings removed when the healing commenses, so Mara always keeps them in, to preven the holes from closing. Decieve Item: The magic of demons is powerful, as much as it is chaotic and evil. Using her inate connection with the abyss, Mara can override the restrictions or rules of various magic items through sheer force of demonic power. This enables her to use even holy items intended to stop her kind. Imbue Item: Similar to the above, the power of the abyss allows Mara to duplicate any spell, be it divine or arcane in origin, and place them on a magical item she creates. ''Cohorts Through charm, trickery and her impressive charisma, Mara has managed to gain some mortal followers. '''''Gwen and Emma Race: Human (Both) Class: Rogue (Both) Age: 24 (Gwen), 26 (Emma) Height: 5’4” (Gwen), 5’2” (Emma) Features: 36D, brown hair, hourglass figure (Gwen), 38D, black hair, hourglass figure (Emma) The two extremely beautiful women Gwen and Emma have different pasts, but ended up in the Crimson Cutthroats. Gwen had always been a troubled girl, living in foster homes after her parents had been killed in a goblin raid outside of Mistledale. Emma, on the other hand, found her life too constrained on her parent’s farm outside of Thentia, on the northern Moonsea coast. Both girls were independent, skilled and morally-questionable, in their own unique ways. When they served the Crimson Pirate Captain Harvey, they were trained as his elite cadre of rogues, as well as his consorts, although both detested this last role. Instead, they enjoyed their own intimate company together, and that with other more handsome pirate members. Gwen was first approached by Mara, who found her guarding a slave outside the Crimson Pirate's hideout. Using her charisma and persuasive skills, she convinced the suspicious Gwen that she could be far more useful in her service. Gwen quickly retrieved her lover and friend Emma, who both decided to follow Mara away from the pirates. Now, with Mara’s honeyed words, the two women serve her as bodyguards, scouts and as favorite consorts. The succubus especially enjoys them compared to her other cohorts, for their devious, intimate and follower personalities suited her needs well, Mara not having to condition and alter them, as she did with Sonja. Their beauty and highly sexual nature delights Mara to no end, and the demoness has them wear extremely revealing armor similar to her own, their lower regions always exposed. They stay with Mara at her cottage at the Moonsea Palace, and share her large bed with her and Sonja. Although she has only begun the initial stages, the two are well on their way to Graz’zt’s worship. Sonja Marbrook Race: Human Class: Sorceress Age: 26 Height: 5’7” Features: 34A, red hair, thin, pale skin Extremely beautiful, this small-breasted redhead is the daughter of a high-class merchant noble of Hillsfar. Previously spoiled, arrogant and vain, Mara was attracted to her out of her appearance alone, highly detesting her personality. Through her charm, and persuasive abilities, Mara has been able to turn the high-class girl into her lavishly loyal slave. Sonja’s parents grew concerned for her, and eventually found Sonja staying with Mara at the Moonsea Palace outside of Hillsfar. Although they intended to bring her home, the succubi’s charm altered the outcome. By the time they left the Palace, they had given away their daughter to the demoness, and were even seduced into sharing Mara’s bed. Now, Sonja follows her instructions with enthusasim. Such instructions are of an intimate nature, or spellcasting she needs accomplished. Sometimes Mara has Sonja accompany her on adventurers when those skills are required. Sonja wears nothing at all, when in Mara’s service in a private environment, such as the Moonsea Palace. Sonja wears an open robe with a hood, sandels and nothing else. Mara takes great delight in observing her semi-hidden nudity, and the looks from stunned commoners who see her. Sonja shares Mara’s large bed with Gwen and Emma, on a nightly basis. Alena Race: Human Class: Commoner Age: 31 Height: 5’5” Features: 32B, red hair, thin, sun-kissed skin Alena was one of the first serious follower’s Mara began gathering, although in hindsight, the succubus realizes she had little use. The farmer-woman had approached Mara and Valkhar within Yulash, pleading for assistance to rescue her husband from the depredations of vicious harpies. Their small farm on the southern Moonsea coast was devastated by the creatures, and due to sheer boredom, Mara agreed, and eventually rescued her husband from the harpies and their demon masters (for more detail, see Lelina). Alena was greatful, although Mara insisted that the two would be better in her company. They seemed pleased by this, but Mara’s manipulation failed her when she mentioned the “payment” for such help. The two were uncomfortable with submitting sexually to the demoness, but recognized it as a necessary evil for the gold she would provide them to live comfortably. Alena and her husband stayed in the Moander’s Rest Inn, but shortly after their arrival, the half-orc milita of the city rised up in open revolt against its leaders. Alena’s husband was killed in the ensuing chaos, and she escaped the ravaged city with some of Mara’s coin, intent on starting a new life elsewhere. In the aftermath of the battle, and with Mara’s troubles with Coronla, the demoness simply forgot about her erstwhile minions, other matters far more pressing. Recently, after her chance into a full succubus and her desire to aquire more minions and followers, Mara sent her two beautiful scouts and assasins, Gwen and Emma, to find Alena. They succeeded admirably; finding her working on a farm on the outskirts of Maiden’s Loss and forcibly returned her to their mistress. Mara’s persuasive powers have grown since her transformation into a tana’ari, and she has once again turned Alena into a supportive follower. Now, Mara’s slave follows her instructions willingly and without hesitation. Usually, instructions are intimate, or seeing to her daily needs (which, as a full demon, are now few), as well as the needs of her other “worthy” cohorts, making regular trips to Hillsfar or Yulash for needed supplies. Mara has also made her Velnoth’s main consort when the demon requires sexual services as payments for his summoning. Sonja does so without question, and usually with enthusiasm, a testament to how warped her mind has become. Demons''' Before her recent transformation, Mara often looked for ways to summon demons she could control. Now, after her unpleasentness with the succubus Coronla, who was bound to her via magical tattoos, Mara is more cautious in her dealings with demons. This does not stop her from consorting with them, but she tends to interact with demons she has more control over, such as her agreement with Velnoth, the succubi she can summon with Nell’s Stone, or knowing their true names (such as Nell and Maru). Similarly, demons can sense her more “mortal” nature, recognizing she was not spawned directly from the Abyss as they were, which has lead some “true” demons to point this out. However, as befits her new selfish nature, Mara considers herself a supremely unique member of demonkind, as a raw font of the Abyss itself. She therefore considers herself special and more useful to Graz’zt, treating other demons as inferiors. However, she is particularly fond of the quasits she can summon with Nell’s Stone. She uses such demons as spies, messengers, and councilors, but also finds them interesting intimate company. Gral in particular, takes on a role similar to a familiar, when summoned to the material plane. The dretches she can summon with the same stone are usually used as fodder or for manual labour. Yet, Mara limits her contact with powerful fiends stays on the material plane, interacting with mortals. However, all of her current demonic allies serve Graz’zt as she does. '''''Velnoth Velnoth is a Vrock dedicated to Graz'zt, who dwell on the tripple layer of Azzgrat in the Abyss. He has served the Dark Prince for centuries, patroling the skies above the pleasure pits of Samora, under the direct command of the city's ruler, the succubus Maretta. As befits a loyal demon of Graz'zt, Velnoth is aggressively sexual, spending his "free" time in the pleasure pits he guards. A rapist, even by demon standards, he was the first Vrock to answer Mara's summon demon ability, after she became a full-fledged succubus. Quickly entering a deal with her, Velnoth will answer Mara's summons everytime she calls (most demons only answer about 30% of the time), in exchange for regular sex with her or mortals. Mara agreed without issue, but ultimately chooses his liasons. For Mara, she gains a dependable demonic ally who serves teh same lord, while Velnoth can spread destruction, evil, and satisfy his lust on the material plane with immunity, since summoned demons simply return to the abyss upon death. Like all Vrocks, Velnoth revels in battle, especially melee. He is deadly against most foes, but is hard-pressed against well-equipped adventurers. Maru At the moment, Mara knows little about Maru, other than his powerful, lusty nature. One of two bitter rivals fighting for control over the 163rd layer of the Abyss, Mara suspects Maru is a powerful, if altered incubus, or a unique type of demon. Hard, green skin with clearly demonic (but still attractive) looks, he is capable of releasing powerful tentacles that have phallus' on the end. When Mara was taken to the layer by unknown forces, she met the lich Zhengyi who offered Maru's immense power, if she could destroy Maru and his rival Nell, as well as their domains. Mara tried playing both against the other, and, with Valkhar's help, she succeeded. Mara infiltrated his citadel, at Nell's behest, but her own as well, a combination of old ruins and a cavern on the layer, but when she confronted Maru, she was quickly captured and raped by the lustful demon. Although she did not mind this usage of her body, it was Valkhar's intervention that saved her from certain death. Using both charm and cunning, the two convinced Maru to part with his journal, and the epic spell seed of conjuration, items that his rival Nell demanded in return for her power and co-operation. With Maru, the intent was to trick Nell, and destroy her. However, both Mara and Valkhar used Maru's strength against him, managing to use the journal to find the true names of both Maru and Nell, forcing the two demons to serve them. It was shortly after that it became known the two rivals were once lovers, and concemated their reunion, which in itself had powerful affects on the layer. As it stands currently, Mara and Valkhar control Maru with his true name. The control is powerful enough that Maru was able to channel a portion of his demonic power into Mara, permenantly increasing her constitution. However, before Mara and Valkhar could exploit the situation more, the effect of his coupling with Nell send them back to Toril, and they have yet to be able to return to the layer to find out the results. Nell When Mara first made her deal with Zhengyi, she quickly found Nell shortly after. Standing next to a bloody cauldron with dead sacrifices and surrounded by abyssal hounds that guarded her, Nell appears to be a succubus without wings, incredibly attractive, and an excellent warrior, despite succubi's reputation of avoiding combat. Mara entered into her own private deal with Nell. Using persuasive words, she offered to retrieve a journal and epic spell seed that Nell needed from Maru, in order to complete a summoning of a powerful fiend at her cauldron, that she claimed would give her control of the layer. Mara shrewdly altered the deal by obtaining Nell's potent ring of damage reduction and charisma, as a down payment, although if she was successful, Mara was to be given an abyssal stone to call succubi to serve her. Through trickery and guile, Mara and Valkhar turned the tables on Nell and Maru. Pretending to work for Maru, the intent was for Mara to place herself in Nell's cauldron, a spell that Maru cast on her capable of destroying it. After much secret conversation with Valkhar, Mara decided she would place her right arm into the cauldron while Valkhar distracted Nell, her demonic regeneration capable of replacing the arm. Indeed, Mara did loose her appendage, but the regeneration prevented her from dying or loosing too much blood. With her power lost, Maru arrived to destroy her, but it was then Valkhar used Maru's own journal to find both of their true names, forcing them to co-operate and serve Graz'zt. With the true name, Mara used Nell sexually, and has ordered her to never dawn her armor again, to always be exposed (as befits Mara's nature with women). She also took the stone from Nell, although she has yet to figure how it works. Perhaps the most disturbing thing learned from Nell and Maru's co-operation was Zhengyi, a lich on the layer, serves Orcus, and has his own plans. With this information, both Valkhar and Mara plan to dispose of Zhengyi, using Maru and Nell's power, once they return to the layer. ''Important Items, and Lore Demonic Items and Lore Artifact - Black Scroll of Ahm (DM Isis): After responding to a demonic attack against the gnolls of the ruined fort, Mara was able to take this artifact (although she didn't know it at the time) from the Avariel Skyhawk while he was charmed by an incubus. With Valkhar, she researched this demonic item in the Yulash Hall of Records with the scholar Kain, who recognized it as a coveted Black Scroll of Ahm. Using powerful wards first, they opened it and Mara was feverish with joy as it explained much about how to draw out abyssal power, as well as about abyssal warlocks. However, it is warded against true demons, teleporting away from them if they get close to it. Thus, Mara has not touched the scroll since her transformation into a full demon. '' Artifact - Copy of the Black Scroll of Ahm'' (DM Isis): Mara and Valkhar had commissoned Kain, a lead scholar at the Hall of Records in Yulash, to create duplicates of the above mentioned Black Scroll. To do so, fiendish blood was needed to be written on the hide of a Balor. Using trickery and guile, the three convinced a group of adventurers to travel to the abyss to slay one of the might creatures, and return its skin to the Hall. There, along with the blood of a succubus, three copies of the scroll were made…one for Mara, Valkhar and the Hall. Incidently, the copies of the original scroll have different abilities, some of which are more powerful than the original, including the ability to summon dretches and change the alignment of others. Unlike the original, the scroll is not warded against demons. Nell’s Ring (DM Crawling): This extremely potent ring was once worn by the powerful succubus Nell, a demon that claimed much territory and many minions on the 143rd layer of the Abyss. Forged from abyssal metals and studded with an abyssal star ruby, it grants the wearer damage reduction 5/+5, as well as +4 charisma. Mara always wears the ring, and considers it one of her most prized possessions. Nell’s Stone (DM Crawling): Made from an abyssal crystal Mara doesn’t recognize, it was taken from the succubus Nell, at the same time as her ring. Most of Nell’s demonic followers were summoned from devices such as these. The stone is capable of summoning hordes of dretches, and several quasits. Mara generally uses the former demons as manual labour or fodder, while the quasits serve as spies and advisors. Holy Symbol of Graz’zt (ADM Dragon Phoenix): This item was once a holy symbol of Sharess that Mara had worn since her days in the festhall. When she devoted herself to Graz’zt after her transformation into a succubus, she found her symbol had changed as well. It provides her with bonuses to strength, constitution, charisma, as well as preventing her from being banished from the realms. Book - Epic Spell: Fiendish Whispers (Admin DSA) During a journy to a lost, forgotten island on the Moonsea, Mara found this book in a cave, along with other items. She has browsed the pages, and understands that the magic within relates to demons and fiends, but is no where near capable of casting it. She keeps it safe and continues to read it from time to time. Miscellenous Items and Lore The following are items of note Mara possesses. They are either part of her standard gear or otherwise interesting. Deception: Ironically, this extremely powerful studded leather armor was obtained from a priest of Cyric using deception and trickery. Mara pretended to be a worshipper of the Mad God, using skillful and honeyed words to convince the priest to part with this powerful armor. Enchanted with strong protection, persuasion, and dexterity, it is capable of casting displacement once per day, and constantly regenerates the wearer if damaged. Mara altered the design to reveal her beautiful physical form. Cloak of the Soulwatcher: This common cloak is easily obtained from merchants in the town of Elventree. Though far more powerful cloaks exist, Mara has several copies of the cloth in different designs, for she favors the hardiness it bestows upon her generally frail physical form, as well as the ability to cast cure critical wounds five times a day. Demonshield Bracers: These light bracers are fashioned in different designs, but they must be worn together to have any affect. They were crafted by Mara before her recent transformation into a succubus, for she lost her crafting ability after the change. The bracers give a +6 bonus to natural armor, although despite the name, they have no demonic properties. Belt of Hill Giant Strength: Another relatively common magical item, this belt gives a moderate +3 bonus to Mara’s strength. The belt is extremely thin, despite its name and properties, and it supports her flimsy, provocative loincloth. Golden Boots of Hanali: Like the Cloak of the Soulwatcher, these boots were obtained from merchants in Elventree. They greatly added to the charisma of the wearer, both a constant +3 bonus, as well as the spell Eagle’s Splendor, unlimited times per day. As with all of her clothing, Mara has modified their design to suit her fancy, which end in high, stiletto heels. Boots of Teleportation: These extremely useful footwear were gifted to Mara by Grigory Zarakeen, for her service to him. Originally crafted by his wife Bijou, Mara uses the boots seldomly, now that she has an inherent ability to teleport, but nonetheless, they still remain useful. Manticore Tail: This +3 morningstar was obtained by Mara through Philip, the half-ogre barbarian. The weapon was only for sale to those of a non-arcane nature, sold by the Blue Bear Uthgardt. Mara convinced the barbarian to obtain the weapon for her, in exchange for a greatsword in her possession. Crafted from the tail of a manticore (hense the name), it is a cruely spiked weapon, capable of firing several of the spikes at range three times per day, as well as increasing the movement speed of the wielder when held. Mara often holds it when she flies, to get to her destinations faster. ''OOC Information All of the above information is considered OOC information to player characters, unless they were to know it directly from actions or RP in game. The intention of this wiki is to create a character sheet for my own use, as well as DM reference. DM Note: Although Mara is considered a succubus for game purposes, due to the "unfinished" nature of her transformation, I do not consider her an outsider that can be banished or bound like regular demons, but a native outsider, such as a tiefling. If anyone has an issue with this, please send me a PM on the forum. Further, several abilities listed in her stat block (which are detect thoughts, suggestion and the suggestion used from energy drain) are RP abilities, since no spell exists in the PRC to duplicate them. They can only be used in RP situations where the target of the spell agree's to the use. For Mara's "Cohort" NPC's, it is assumed these abilities are used often on them to change their way of thinking to be more suitable to Mara. Last Updated: July 22nd, 2009 Category:PC